


Superstar

by Rymwho



Series: Tigres All-Star's [4]
Category: Liga MX BBVA femenil, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Insecurity, Sorry Not Sorry, Tigres UANL
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Coreaban tu nombre y tu sentías una inmensa euforia.
Relationships: Lizbeth Ovalle/Katty Martinez
Series: Tigres All-Star's [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672903





	Superstar

El publico gritó con fervor y jubilo cuando las redes blancas de la portería del rival temblaban ante la fuerza del balón.

¡KATTY! ¡KATTY!

Coreaban tu nombre y tu sentías una inmensa euforia.

¡KATTY! ¡KATTY!

Los fuegos artificiales explotaron e iluminaron aún más al estadio que estaba ocurriendo una erupción como si de un volcán se tratase.

¡KATTY! ¡KATTY!

La euforia de tus compañeras llegó a tus sentidos mientras eras cargada por Natalia y abrazada por el resto de tus compañeras que tenían grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

“¡GOOOOOOOOOOL de Katty Martínez!”

Escuchaste al altavoz.

Miraste al equipo rival que veían el suelo con pena.

Miraste a Stephany Mayor, la nueva integrante del equipo y tu nueva compañera con la que te has acoplado bien en los últimos partidos. Ella pone su mano sobre tu hombro y te da una suave sonrisa que podría significar muchas cosas, pero para ti es claro:

Eres la superestrella.

* * *

Ser la máxima goleadora de Tigres Femenil no es fácil.

Hay mucho peso que se empieza a acumular sobre tus hombros y no puedes evitar pensar en que tarde o temprano podrías terminar mal y ya no serías la misma de antes. Es por eso por lo que en cada partido das lo máximo de ti para evitar ese oscuro futuro.

La presión es constante y hay veces en que te enfadas fácilmente cuando las cosas no salen según lo planeado. Viene a tu mente en el momento en que casi provocas una guerra cuando hiciste que una jugadora panameña se tropezara con su propia compañera y tu pasabas encimas de ella con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y el balón en tus pies.

Ahora que lo piensa debió disculparse.

Sueltas una leve risa al recordar todo lo que pasó en los juegos panamericanos. Belén que estaba a tu lado cambiándose te mira con confusión y rápidamente le dices:

—Lo siento, me acorde de algo gracioso.

—Eso suena interesante.

—No tengo ganas de hablar ahora. En otro momento será.

Belén solo asiente y ya no dice nada.

No puedes evitar pensar en un anuncio de Adidas que veías de niña donde una parte del anuncio muestra como Rooney de un héroe de Inglaterra termina siendo un vagabundo y la burla del país.

Te dices a ti misma que eso nunca te pasará ya que eres la superestrella del equipo.

* * *

Cuando no logras anotar ni un solo gol en los siguientes partidos es cuando la preocupación y el estrés te empieza a dominar. Tus compañeras solamente te dicen que es una pequeña mala racha que ya habrá otros partidos y que por ahora no importa si están ganando con facilidad.

A ti si te importa.

Sales de cambio y no te importó pedir el motivo a tu técnico que solamente te dijo “bien hecho”. Natalia te da una última mirada antes de salir y ocupar tu antiguo lugar en la alineación. Te sientes a lado de tus compañeras y crees que sienten tu humor ya que te miran con preocupación pero no te dicen nada al respecto.

No te enfadas por el cambio que es común y lo hacen para no sobrecargarte pero tienes esa espina clavada de que no has podido anotar ni un solo gol.

Miras con asombro como Natalia en solo unos minutos se marca un auténtico cañonazo que termina mandando el balón al fondo de las redes que tanto anhelabas encontrar. Tus compañeras corean su nombre y los fuegos artificiales explotaron.

Sigues siendo la superestrella ¿verdad?

* * *

Cuando se acaba el partido todas se reúnen el vestuario con aíre incomodo emanando en él. Sabes que tú estás provocándolo. Observas como Belén intenta divertir a todas con sus nuevos pasos de baile.

Sales del vestuario en silencio con tus cosas en mano y sientes como Jaqui te la sujeta.

Al verla notas su mirada preocupada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Te pregunta—. Tienes todo ese aíre deprimente a tu alrededor y sinceramente miras a Natalia como si la quisieras matar.

—Tal vez es lo que voy a hacer —Intentas bromear sin éxito haciendo que tu compañera frunza el ceño.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —pregunta— ¿Te dijo algo o hizo algo malo?

—Nada…solo me siento cansada…oye Jaqui.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Crees que soy… —te tomas unos segundos para ti misma y tener la misma fuerza— … ¿prescindible?

Tu amiga y compañera de equipo permanece en silencio. Miras su expresión que era una de shock total.

—¿Qué? —Te pregunta incrédulamente —Katty ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—No estoy segura… —susurras.

—¿Segura? De qué?

—De mí. No estoy segura de mi misma Jaqui…no lo estoy. —Dices finalmente y te recargas en la pared escuchando las risas de tus compañeras que resonaban detrás de la puerta—. Se supone que soy la máxima goleadora del equipo y no he podido anotar en estos últimos partidos ¿viste como fallo los más sencillos?

—Katty…

—No me siento capaz.

—Te entiendo.

Miras con sorpresa a su amiga y las palabras se atoran en su garganta.

—Antes de venir al equipo…me sentía insegura de mis habilidades con el futbol. Es cierto, fui una estrella en las categorías bajas de la selección, pero aun así me empecé a sentir insegura y entonces… —se queda en silencio por un momento— …y entonces pensé en abandonar el deporte que tanto me ha dado y que tanto me ha quitado. Yo te entiendo Katty y no estás sola en esto.

Sientes un nudo en la garganta solamente pudiendo murmurar su nombre—Jaqui…

La mediocampista te da una gran sonrisa y sientes como sus manos cálidas te sujeta por los hombros —Eres nuestra superestrella y no dejare que pienses lo contrario.

Sueltas unas cuantas lágrimas y sin que ella lo espere la abrazas.

**Author's Note:**

> Siganme en Twitter! @Rymwho


End file.
